The present disclosure relates to a sensor unit having capacitive elements, an input device, and an electronic apparatus.
A known input device for use in an electronic apparatus includes capacitive elements. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-170659 discloses an input device capable of detecting an operation by an operation element based on a change in the capacitance of capacitive elements.